Polar Bear Cafe - Sachet Surprise!
by jacobbler
Summary: Panda has lost is favorite Sachet sending him into the depths of despair. He'll need allies if he's going to get it back. Part 1 of 2.


INT. POLAR BEAR CAFE - DAY

Penguin sits at the counter nursing a cafe mocha. He stares

out into space, lost.

Polar Bear approaches.

POLAR BEAR

More cafe mocha Mr. Penguin?

Penguin continues staring off into the distance muttering

something under his breath.

Penguin sighs dramatically.

Polar bear begins refilling the cup and shoots Penguin a

look.

POLAR BEAR (CONT'D)

Hmmmmmmm...

Penguin looks up.

PENGUIN

Oh...thank you Polarbear.

Polar bear brings back the filled cup.

POLAR BEAR

Do you think it's going to rain Mr.

Penguin?

Penguin sighs dramatically again, even more dramatic this

time!

POLAR BEAR (CONT'D)

I think it's going to rain...what

do you think Ms. Sasako?

Sasako peers over from an order that she's working on.

SASAKO

I definitely think it'll rain! Why

do you ask?

Penguin SHOOTS up from his slump.

PENGUIN

Cant you see that my sighs are a

cry for attention!

He shrumps his shoulders.

I've done nothing but mope around

here all day, and you people

haven't so much as batted an eye!

Sasako looks over at him.

SASAKO

Oh! I didn't even know you were

here Mr. Penguin.

She smiles. Penguin freezes.

PENGUIN

EEEEEEEH?! How can you say that

to me Ms. Sasako? You gave me a

cafe mocha?

She ponders this remark.

SASAKO (QUESTIONINGLY)

Did I?

PENGUIN

YES!

POLAR BEAR

Don't worry Ms. Sasako, I'm sure

someone as busy as you can't

remember the face of every customer

that passes through here...

PENGUIN

Look, forgetting that you took my

order is one thing, but forgetting

my birthd-

He pauses, embarrassed, and looks back to his drink.

POLAR BEAR

Eeeeeh?

SASAKO

What were you about to say?

PENGUIN

N...nothing. It's nothing. OH yeah

I think it'll probably rain...heh

heh.

Panda and Sasako give each other a concerned look.

SASAKO

Penguin...

Polar Bear cuts her off.

POLAR BEAR

When was your birthday Penguin?

Penguin fidgets with his drink.

PENGUIN

Birthday? Who said anything about a

Birthday? I thought we were talking

about the weather.

SUDDENLY in rushes PANDA. With an exaggerated effort he

stumbles his way over to the counter. Breathing hard.

Penguin mumbles under his breath.

PENGUIN (OS) (CONT'D)

Why would I care about you guys

forgetting my birthday or anything

like that-

PANDA

I have a prooooblem!

Polar Bear and Sasako give him their full attention. Penguin

gasps.

POLAR BEAR

What's wrong Panda-kun?

SASAKO

Is everything all right?

PENGUIN

Are you serious?

POLAR BEAR

I thought all you wanted to talk

about was the weather...

Penguin sighs and drinks his cafe mocha in defeat.

PANDA

How can you talk about the weather

at a time like this? Shame on you

Penguin.

PENGUIN

EH!? What could possibly be going

on in your life that's so

important?

Panda motions for everyone to huddle in. They do. It looks

like he's about to whisper something when SUDDENLY!

PANDA (VERY LOUD)

Soooomeone stole my panda

sacheeeeeet! (A sachet is a small

puch)

The others around him jump back. Panda is clearly pouting.

They look at eachother dubiously.

Polar Bear appears dressed in a Croquet outfit and hits a ball through a wicket.

PENGUIN

That would be "Croquet"!

Polar Bear appears with a paper mache hot air balloon.

PENGUIN

That would be paper mache!

Polar bear once again appears, this time loaded into a medieval contraption about to be launched over a castle wall.

PANDA

Ooooh, I know this one! Trebuchet!

Polar bear nods and gives him an "okay" sign.

Panda looks happy for a brief moment, but is soon

pouting once again.

PANDA (CONT'D)

Now's not the time for puns Polar

Bear, this is a crisis!

POLAR BEAR

This is indeed a very serious

matter, shame on you Penguin.

SASAKO

Are you sure someone stole it? What

if you just dropped it?

POLAR BEAR

Eeeeeh? That's like saying you just

dropped your hair, my sachet is a

part of me.

PENGUIN

But it's just a strap, it's not

actually a part of-

PANDA

There's only one thing cuter than

me, and that's me with my signature

look. Without it, what do I have

left?

POLAR BEAR

You have us, your caring frien-

PANDA

See? Nothing. Now You'll have to

help me find my sachet, or I'll

never be able to show my face in

this town again.

Panda gestures towards Polar Bear and gives him an

exaggerated pleading look.

POLAR BEAR

Sorry Panda, I have to work the

cafe all day today.

Panda gives Sasako the same look.

SASAKO

Sorry Panda, I've got orders to

take.

A customer in the background calls out for a refill.

SASAKO (CONT'D)

Coming! Good luck Panda, how about

you ask Penguin? He's always

available.

Penguin has started sneaking his way out of the cafe.

PENGUIN (HUSHED)

Eh?

Panda looks over at Penguin.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
